Kamus e Milo em Frango Assado!
by Mukuroo
Summary: Milo e suas idéias geniais... Presente de Aniversário para Susu.


**Kamus e Milo em...**

**------------------------------------------**

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence._

_Obs2: Fic de Aniversário para minha amiga Susu (19/06). Meus parabéns, querida. Muitas felicidades! Adoro você! Espero que curta o seu presente! _

**------------------------------------------**

**...Frango Assado!**

- O que é isso, Milô? – um francês indignado observava a mesa posta por um certo escorpiano. Às vezes ficava imaginando como ainda aceitava experimentar os pratos que seu namorado preparava, ou melhor, os pratos que o loiro _tentava_ preparar, já que Milo sempre foi péssimo na cozinha.

- É frango assado! – Milo abriu um lago sorriso, terminando de servir o aquariano. – Vamos, prove! Eu copiei a receita de um programa de televisão!

Kamus fitou novamente a ave à sua frente, notando que ela era grande demais para ser um frango.

- Onde você comprou este frango, Milô? – estreitou os olhos, fitando o namorado de forma curiosa e desconfiada.

- N-No... mer...cado da Vila! – gaguejou.

Milo notou um olhar reprovador sobre si. Sempre que o ruivo levantava apenas a sobrancelha direita, significava que ele não estava acreditando nada em suas palavras.

Respirando fundo, o escorpiano mordeu o canto dos lábios enquanto praguejava mentalmente. Por que é que Kamus tinha de conhecê-lo tão bem? Ele sabia quando Milo estava mentindo e não adiantava nada tentar enrolar aquele francês esperto.

- Eu... – Milo engoliu em seco, com medo da reação do francês quando soubesse a verdadeira procedência daquela ave. – Sabe aquele pato de estimação do Hyoga que desapareceu na semana passada?

- O QUE?? ISSO É O PATO DO HYOGA??? – a face do francês ficou exatamente da cor de seus cabelos naquele momento. – Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Milô!

- Mas, é... que.. – o loiro já estava um tanto encolhido à um canto. Ninguém nunca queira ver um aquariano furioso, por mais calmos e controlados que eles pareçam ser. - ...é que... o Hyoga colocou o seu nome no pato...

O ruivo respirou fundo tentando manter a calma, o que estava sendo quase impossível. Por que seu namorado tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério tão facilmente? Seria uma maldição?

- E o que me diz daquele aracnídeo que você guarda no seu quarto? Por acaso você não deu o _meu_ nome para aquilo? – perguntou de forma irritadiça ao escorpiano.

- _Aquilo_ é um escorpião raro e ele se chama Kamyu. É diferente! – Milo bateu o pé fazendo depois um bico adorável. Se o francês não estivesse tão nervoso, certamente teria o agarrado naquele mesmo momento.

- Dá no mesmo, Milô!

"Além de louco, é lindo."

Tentando ainda manter a pose, Kamus tentou não sorrir com o pensamento, voltando novamente sua atenção para o pato, analisando-o.

- Milo, eu não vou comer esse pato. Olha a cor que ele está! Como você conseguiu deixá-lo roxo desse jeito?

O francês agora andava de um lado para outro, nervoso enquanto pensava o que diria para Hyoga sobre o seu pato. Bem, talvez fosse melhor não dizer nada. Suspirou.

- Ah, sei lá... – o escorpiano deu de ombros, olhando a ave. – Deve ser por causa do veneno...

- Que veneno? – franzindo o cenho, Kamus deu dois passos para frente, se aproximando do amante. Fitando-o de forma analítica, estreitou os olhos quando um breve pensamento passou por sua mente, arregalando-os depois e deu dois passos para trás, olhando espantado o loiro à sua frente. – Não me diga que você matou o pato usando a agulha escarlate!!!

Milo encolheu-se novamente, com medo de receber um esquife de gelo naquele momento mesmo. Kamus parecia estar realmente irado. Tudo bem que matara o pato do discípulo do francês, mas daí a ele ficar nervoso por ter usado a agulha escarlate? Realmente não entendera bem o motivo.

- Mas, Kamus... Como você queria que eu matasse o pato? Eu só sei matar usando minhas agulhas! – suspirou, um tanto desanimado. – E qual o problema nisso, afinal?

- VOCÊ QUERIA ME ENVENENAR? – Mais vermelho do que Kamus, só mesmo um tomate bem maduro. Não, um tomate perderia para a vermelhidão do francês.

- É CLARO QUE NÃO, KAMUS! – Milo passou uma mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Não havia pensado naquela possibilidade. Seu corpo não era afetado pelo veneno, mas o de Kamus certamente teria algum tipo de rejeição.

Envergonhado, Milo abaixou os olhos, chutando uma pedrinha por ali. Só queria agradar o francês e acabara estragando tudo, como sempre. Fez um biquinho de contrariedade, ainda sem conseguir encarar o namorado.

Kamus aproximou-se de Milo, com dó daquela cara de cachorro abandonado na chuva que só o loiro sabia fazer e abraçou-o de forma carinhosa. Sabia que seu amado só tinha boas intenções. Já tentara muitas vezes dizer ao outro que ele não combinava com a cozinha, mas Milo vinha sempre tão empolgado e com um sorriso tão lindo que derrubava todas as defesas do francês.

- Milô, deixa esse pato pra lá, ok? – soltou o ar de seus pulmões, acarinhando as costas do namorado. – Você sabe que não precisa ficar fazendo coisas para tentar me agradar. Eu só preciso de você e nada mais.

- Precisa se alimentar também. – o escorpiano choramingou, desanimado. – Eu estraguei o nosso almoço, Kamus.

O aquariano afastou-se dele apenas um tanto, olhando-o nos olhos enquanto acarinhava a face que tanto amava. Sabia o quanto Milo se esforçava para fazer aquele relacionamento dar certo e por mais que aquele escorpião fosse louco e atrapalhado, Kamus era grato e feliz por seu amante ser assim tão dedicado ao namoro dos dois.

- Já sei. Por que você não faz pipoca para nós? Lembra que eu te ensinei a fazer? É só por a manteiga na panela e o milho, depois deixar arrebentar.

- Hum... – o loirinho pareceu pensar antes de realmente responder àquela proposta. -... Mas pipoca não mata a fome.

- Não, mas ao menos não vamos desmaiar enquanto esperamos o delivery. – falou com um leve sorriso, vendo o outro concordar. – Vai lá enquanto ligo para aquele restaurante que você tanto gosta. Eles não demoram tanto para entregar e a comida é bem gostosa.

- Certo! – o loiro deu um selinho em seu amado e foi até a cozinha, cantarolando, preparando e pipoca.

Kamus estava falando ao telefone quando ouviu um grito de desespero vindo da cozinha e foi correndo até lá, imaginando o que teria acontecido dessa vez.

Espantou-se ao ver o chão da cozinha cheio de pipoca, vendo um Milo atrapalhado ainda tentando tapar a panela. Revirou os olhos e com um suspiro, encostou-se na porta, voltando a falar com o pessoal do restaurante. Milo tinha de aprender a se virar na cozinha. Alguma coisa dizia ao ruivo que aquele seria um longo dia.

Assim que desligou o telefone, viu um Milo sorridente aproximar-se de si com a vasilha de pipoca e sorriu de leve. Ao menos ele tinha conseguido fazer aquilo, o que já era um bom começo. Deu um selinho suave no namorado antes de pegar algumas, enfiando-as na boca.

- AHH! COF! COF! COF!

Kamus cuspiu imediatamente aquilo, sentindo sua língua e garganta incharem, olhando para um Milo preocupado e confuso à sua frente.

- O que você colocou na pipoca, Milô?

- Ué – o loirinho piscou algumas vezes antes de responder. – Só sal ué. Está tão ruim assim? Será que coloquei demais?

- Isso não... é... sal... cof... cof! – caminhando até a pia, Kamus pegou uma vasilha com um pó branco, imaginando que era o que Milo havia usado já que a tampa estava aberta.

Quando começaram a namorar, Kamus havia feito uma faxina na cozinha de Milo, colocando nome em cada condimento que havia ali. Também fizera o mesmo com a caixinha de remédios e tudo o que o loiro não sabia identificar o que era. Leu as inscrições em um papel colado na vasilha e então mostrou para o namorado. Estava escrito: Bicabornato de Sódio. – Foi isso o que você colocou?

- Er... – Milo arregalou os olhos e coçou a cabeça, um tanto sem graça. Depois deu um sorriso de cabide. – Eu acho que confundi as vasilhas...

- MILÔÔÔÔ!!!!!

*** * ***

_Uma semana depois..._

- DE NOVO? – A voz de um indignado francês ecoou pela sala da casa de escorpião.

Com um suspiro, Milo aproximou-se do namorado, erguendo os olhos para ele, fitando-o com os olhinhos azuis tristonhos. Sempre usava essa técnica com o ruivo, quando queria alguma coisa que sabia que o aquariano iria negar.

- Mas não é o que você está pensando, Kamus. Eu estou falando de um outro tipo de _frango assado_. – o loirinho tinha uma cara de santo do pau oco que não enganaria nem o maior idiota do mundo.

- Oh, claro. Espero que dessa vez você tente usar um frango de verdade e não o pato de estimação do meu pupilo. – o ruivo comentou, revirando os olhos.

O escorpiano riu baixinho do jeito irritado do companheiro. Gostava de ficar admirando as bochechas avermelhadas quando Kamus ficava nervoso com qualquer coisa. Na verdade, a pele branca do francês sempre fora por demais sensível e ficava vermelha do menor toque. Milo muitas vezes deixara marcas no pescoço ou mesmo nos lábios de seu amado.

- Não é nada disso, Kamus. Dessa vez eu não estou falando do prato...

Erguendo a sobrancelha direita, o francês não entendeu o que o outro estava querendo dizer com aquilo.

- Milô, se não é um prato, o que mais poderia ser?

Um tanto sem jeito, o loirinho fez seu amado sentar-se e foi até a estante de sua sala, tirando de lá um livro de capa preta e estendeu para o namorado.

Ainda por demais desconfiado das idéias do amante, o aquariano pegou o livro das mãos do outro e arregalou os olhos ao ler o título.

- Mas que diabos...? – olhou acusadoramente para o loiro. – Milô! O que significa isso?

- Oras, vai me dizer que você nunca teve curiosidade de ler, Kamus? – o escorpiano fez um bico adorável e depois sorriu. – Sabe, se você olhar a página...

- Você está louco! Eu não vou ler uma indecência dessas! – o ruivo colocou o livro na mesinha de centro e cruzou os braços à frente do corpo, olhando de forma irritada para o outro à sua frente.

- Mas Kamus! O Kama Sutra Gay é um ótimo livro e ensina ótimas posições para quem quer sair da rotina.

Milo sentou-se ao lado do francês e pegou o livro da mesinha, folheando-o enquanto tentava mostrar aquilo para seu namorado teimoso. Porém, o aquariano olhava para qualquer coisa, menos para o livro. Até pareciam duas crianças brigando.

- Tira esse livro da minha frente, Milô. E quem foi que disse que eu quero sair da rotina? – grunhiu, levantando-se. Kamus tentava disfarçar o seu interesse pelo livro.

- Mas as posições...

- Não me interessa as posições, Milô! – o ruivo já dava sinais de quem estava perdendo a paciência.

- Nem o frango assado?

- ...

- Dizem que é gostoso... – o loiro atiçou a curiosidade do namorado. Sabia que Kamus, apesar de ter toda aquela pose de sério, adorava experimentar coisas novas enquanto estavam na cama.

- Você está me dizendo que tem uma posição com o nome de _frango assado_? – o aquariano estava totalmente embaraçado com a situação, vermelho por demais, todavia curioso. Tentou imaginar a posição, mas não conseguiu.

- Sim, veja! – abriu o livro, achando logo uma página que estava marcada e mostrando para o ruivo que pegou o livro e olhou aquilo curiosamente.

Observando que Kamus corara demais ao ver o desenho da posição, Milo aproveitou a situação para abraçá-lo por trás, repousando seu queixo sobre o ombro alheio. Colou ambos os corpos e pressionou seu quadril contra as nádegas de Kamus, tentando mostrar o quanto a possibilidade de fazer aquilo com ele o excitava.

- Tem certeza que não quer tentar, Kâ? – Milo falou com voz rouca, passando a distribuir beijos molhados pelo pescoço do outro, vendo os pelos ruivos da nuca se eriçarem.

- Milô... – arrepiado, o francês tentou fugir dos braços fortes de seu amado, mas já estava completamente dominado por ele. Simplesmente não conseguia resistir àquele loiro gostoso. Além do mais, a idéia de "sair da rotina" não lhe era de todo ruim.

Virando o outro para si de uma só vez, Milo tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo cheio de paixão e desejo. Aquele escorpião era mesmo letal, uma ameaça para a paz de espírito de qualquer homem. Milo enlaçou o ruivo, puxando-o com firmeza para si enquanto explorava todos os cantinhos da boca de seu francês com a língua.

Kamus queria se perder em seu abraço, sentir seu perfume delicioso. Naquela doce situação de entrega, sentiu-se engolido pela paixão. Era como se o lado animal de sua natureza houvesse saltado sobre si a reclamar o que lhe era devido. Sua consciência parecia ter sido posta de lado e cada fibra de seu ser foi tomada por uma força quase incontrolável.

Afastando os lábios, Kamus passou os olhos pela face de seu amado. O grego era por demais encantador. O ruivo beijou-o com ternura na testa, no nariz e na face, deixando Milo frustrado. Os lábios do escorpiano latejavam, ansiando por atenção.

Kamus se movia lentamente, sem a menor pressa, saboreando o momento.

Tomando as rédeas da situação, Milo enterrou os dedos nos fios sedosos da nuca do ruivo, implorando pela boca carnuda.

O toque foi como fogo no gelo, atingindo o francês até o fundo da alma.

O aquariano já havia se decidido a participar daquela loucura que seu namorado tanto insistira. Que mal haveria, afinal? Quando estava com Milo, o ruivo esquecia-se de tudo e só queria ser arrebatado por aquelas sensações, ser feliz...

E Kamus foi arrebatado. Mal partiram o beijo, Milo o tomou nos braços e carregou-o para o quarto, fechando a porta com o pé.

Quando foi colocado no chão novamente, como por hipnose, os músculos de Kamus relaxaram, e sua mente se abriu. Seus sentidos ganharam vida quando começou a desabotoar a camisa de Milo.

Milo permanecia imóvel, enquanto Kamus explorava seu corpo com os dedos; hesitantes no início, logo ansioso, provocando-lhe um genuíno prazer. O controle que mantinha era um teste para qualquer um.

O afogueado de volúpia no rosto de Milo e a força do desejo em seus olhos azuis davam mais intensidade à intimidade que partilhavam. Passou as mãos pelos quadris arredondados, puxando o ruivo, deixando-o sentir sua urgência mais uma vez. Quando o ouviu suspirar, quase perdeu o pouco de autocontrole que ainda lhe restava.

Levando os lábios até o ouvido de Kamus, não resistiu em sussurrar:

- Eu o quero, Kâ.

O ruivo enfiou os dedos por entre os caracóis dourados da cabeleira de Milo. O ruivo tremia, por causa do tesão contido. Queria dar a seu amante uma noite inesquecível. Beijou o francês com ternura e calor, exigindo que se rendesse.

Kamus poderia ter lhe dito que já lhe pertencia, mas imaginou que Milo já soubesse disso. Afinal, estavam juntos há tanto tempo.

Em determinado momento, o ruivo chegou a vislumbrar fogos de artifício e ouvir sons de sinos. Mas queria muito mais.

Num gesto tão instintivo e antigo quando as eras, o aquariano envolveu sua cintura, puxando-o mais para si, colando-se com intimidade a ele.

Milo soltou um gemido abafado, esforçando-se ao máximo para se conter, para prolongar aqueles deliciosos momentos quanto fosse possível.

- Quero que seja maravilhoso para você, querido. – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo.

Kamus lhe ofereceu a boca. Estava surpreso com a própria impetuosidade. Entretanto, os sentimentos que o moviam eram poderosos demais para que se contivesse.

- O que quer que aconteça, tenho certeza de que será perfeito, Milo, porque será com você. Com ou sem frango assado!

A declaração ofegante teve um efeito explosivo em Milo. Excitado, abriu-lhe os botões dianteiros da camisa, fazendo com que deslizasse pelos ombros e braços e, enfim, caísse no chão. Depois fez o mesmo com a calça, livrando-o daquela peça de roupa.

Deu um passo para trás e conteve a respiração ao vê-lo numa cueca _boxer_ branca. Era apertada e ressaltava as formas bem-feitas das nádegas do francês.

Milo tocou-lhe o peito definido, deliciando-se com o contato daquela pele macia, sentindo seu pulso acelerado. Os mamilos rosados estavam intumescidos, como que suplicando por seu toque.

Céus! Precisava tocá-lo! Essa necessidade febril quase o desesperou. Abraçando-o, afagou-lhe o mamilo com a ponta dos dedos.

Kamus pendeu a cabeça para trás e suspirou. Seus olhos azuis estavam semicerrados e brilhavam de desejo por ele.

Milo ergueu-o nos braços e colocou-o na cama. Rápido, livrou-se de todas as roupas em questão de segundos. Sem demora, juntou-se a Kamus e cobriu-lhe o membro de beijos, por cima da cueca. Afagou-lhe a parte interna da coxa e insinuou a mão sob o elástico da cueca, acariciando-o com intimidade. Depois, removeu a cueca e passou a tocá-lo com mais erotismo e ousadia, logo colocando aquela carne dura toda dentro de sua boca, sugando-o com avidez.

- Ah, Milo, por favor...

O loiro mal escutava a súplica do outro. Ainda assim, ouviu o bastante para registrar o tímido tremor na voz alheia quando ele molhou sua entrada com a língua e depois inseriu dois dígitos por ali, alargando-o um tanto, enquanto sentia seus cabelos serem repuxados por um angustiado francês.

Kamus estremeceu quando Milo parou de sugá-lo e se deitou sobre seu corpo, e o contato entre os dois se acentuou. Um arrepio incrível percorreu o ruivo.

Lá fora, uma brisa suave soprava a copa das árvores. A luminosidade do luar banhava a suíte com seus reflexos prateados. Kamus podia ver o rosto atraente de seu namorado, a expressão quase faminta em seu olhar escuro, ao vê-lo colocar suas duas pernas sobre os ombros. Também continha uma infinita ternura...

Kamus agarrou-se ao lençol, arqueando as costas quando Milo o penetrou. Aquela posição era... Incômoda, mas pôde senti-lo entrando de uma só vez dentro de si, tocando-o fundo. Parecia até menos dolorido ser tomado daquela forma.

Assim que sentiu o outro relaxar, Milo começou a se mover devagar, deixando-se guiar pelo instinto.

Na mente de Kamus existia um único pensamento: amava aquele homem e, no momento, nada mais importava, a não ser a magia do que compartilhavam. Milo o estava levando às nuvens, proporcionando-lhe uma comoção jamais imaginava.

Logo os movimentos do escorpiano tornaram-se frenéticos, permitindo-lhes os primeiros vislumbres do clímax. Numa explosão de emoções, Kamus se contraiu no membro do outro, em deliciosos espasmos enquanto derramava o líquido quente entre os abdomens. Em resposta, Milo soltou um grito rouco e exclamou o nome do francês_**.**_ O ápice também chegava para ele em seguida.

Saindo de dentro do ruivo, Milo desabou ao lado dele, ofegante, abraçando-o então. Em seu rosto, um lindo sorriso havia se desenhado.

- Você... Gostou? – perguntou ao ruivo um tanto ofegante.

- Não posso negar... – rubro, o francês apenas envolveu o corpo de Milo com seus braços, acolhendo-o. – Mas me diga uma coisa, Milô... Onde foi que você arranjou esse livro? – perguntou de forma curiosa.

- Er... Eu roubei do Shaka! – Milo escondeu o rosto no pescoço do outro, rindo.

- _Mon Dieu!_ Está explicado! – o ruivo suspirou. – Tenho pena do Mu! – fechou os olhos, visivelmente cansado.

Milo também estava de olhos fechados por uns minutos, antes de abri-los e fitar o namorado, chamando-o.

- Hum... Kamus?

- Sim? – o outro respondeu automaticamente, por causa do torpor que o invadia.

- Que tal tentarmos outra posição agora?

**Fim**

**Notas da autora:** _A parte da pipoca com Bicabordato de Sódio foi baseada em fatos reais :D_

_Eu não sou muito boa (leia-se péssima) em escrever fics de comédia. Esta oneshot eu escrevi em um surto quando me lembrei que uma amiga muito querida faria aninhos logo e que eu precisava lhe dar um presente. Susu, cada ceninha deste fic, eu escrevi pensando em você, viu? Espero que tenha gostado, querida. Beijos._

_Sobre o lemon: A minha querida beta Akane M.A.S.T. havia me reclamado que eu estava péssima para escrever lemons ultimamente. Realmente, eu não estava muito a fim de escrevê-los. Então eu fiz um lemon bem gigante dessa vez. Quero ver alguém reclamar ù.u Espero sinceramente que não tenha ficado repetitivo, nem enjoativo ao menos._

_A idéia do Milo ter roubado o livro do Shaka no final foi idéia da LhuChan, então créditos a ela \o/ Aliás, gostaria de agradecê-la muito pela betagem e infinita paciência com meu ser nesses últimos dias no MSN. Adoro-te!_

_Também não posso deixar de agradecer à minha querida beta Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem e paciência de Buda comigo sempre, à P-Shurete pelo constante apoio e à Shiryuforever94 por me deixar pendurar em sua marida o dia inteiro. Obrigada :P Amo vocês._

_Como muitos já sabem eu não sou muito boa em one-shots, mas estou pensando em desenvolver uma "série" com Milo e Kamus e suas trapalhadas no santuário, isto é, se vocês gostarem da idéia, é claro. De alguma forma, meu interesse pelo casal 20 do santuário voltou com força total._

_A todos aqueles que têm acompanhado meus fics insanos e alguns até mesmo bizarros (expressão by Akane), meus sinceros agradecimentos._

_Ah sim e não se esqueçam de manter meus dedinhos felizes._

_Beijos a todos._

_Muk-chan \o/_


End file.
